Amy
by Aprotny
Summary: Sequel to When the Past Comes Back to Bite. When the Hyper Force recieves a Distress Call from planet Hexagon, they get way more than they bargain for. I do not own SRMTHFG.
1. Back In Business

"Hey Chiro! Wake up! You overslept!" Otto yelled in Chiro's ear.

The teen bolted upright, startled.

"Antauri sent me to get you cuz training starts in ten minutes." The green monkey chattered.

"Ten minutes! I don't even have time to eat breakfast!" Chiro yelped.

"See you in training!" Otto skipped out of the room, oblivious to Chiro's panic.

It was Chiro's first day back in training since he was kidnapped by Jose's cronies. The Monkey Team had been sure to give him plenty of time to recover and the little outing to his family's memorial hadn't done him much good health-wise (although it had done him a lot of good mentally).

Chiro tripped several times on the way to the training room. The monkeys looked up when he came in.

"You're late." Nova pointed out.

"Sorry. I overslept." Chiro said sheepishly.

"It's your turn, Chiro. We'll start you off on level two since you're out of practice." Antauri told him.

Chiro nodded and started towards out of the control room when Gibson said that they had an incoming message.

Everyone hurried to the Command Center and Gibson turned on the communication device.

A young girl with blonde hair and green eyes flickered onto the screen.

"Hyper Force, I don't have much time. If I'm caught in here, I'll be in a lot of trouble. Please, my friends and I need your help. We've been taken from our families and forced to work." The girl glanced behind her. "I'll explain more when you get here. I'm on the planet Hexagon. Please, _please_, help us." The girl disappeared.

Chiro turned to the monkeys. "It's a distress call. I think we should help."

"I agree. That girl seems desperate." Antauri said.

"Ok then. Gibson, set our course for planet Hexagon." Chiro ordered. "Let's save that girl."


	2. Arrival on Hexagon

The Hyper Force landed on Hexagon and then exited the Super Robot.

They were greeted by a tall man and some young girls. They recognized one of the girls as the girl who had sent the distress call. Her eyes begged them not to tell the man why they were here.

"May we help you?" The tall man asked.

"Yes." Chiro said. "We need a place to refuel and spend a night or two before heading back to our home planet. Is that okay?"

The tall man nodded. "I am Frasisco, the king of Hexagon. You are welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

Chiro smiled. "Thank you, King Frasisco. My team and I appreciate it." He glanced at the girl before turning and heading back to the Super Robot.

Once they were safe inside the Command Center, Sprx asked the million-dollar question.

"Why'd you lie to the king, Chiro? He could help us."

Chiro sighed. "That girl was there. I got the feeling the king is the enemy, the one holding her and her friends prisoner here. Let's wait for her to confront us and ask our questions then."

The monkeys agreed.

**That night…**

"Do you really think they'll help us, Anna?" A girl with black hair and blue eyes whispered.

"For the last time, Heidi, Yes!" The girl who'd sent the message hissed.

They snuck over to the Super Robot and Anna knocked on the foot.

Chiro opened the entrance and let them in. "Come with me."

He led them up to the Command Center where the Monkey Team was waiting.

"Would one of you like to sit down?" Chiro asked, beckoning to the one open seat.

"Thanks, but no thanks. We're willing to stand." Anna said, while Heidi looked around at the monkeys curiously.

"We're wondering if you can explain why you need help. You seemed very afraid of getting caught when you sent that distress call, but it's safe to talk in here." Antauri began.

"Aaah! Talking monkey!" Heidi screamed, rushing to hide behind her friend.

"It's okay, Heidi. They're not going to hurt us." Anna soothed. "I'm called Anna here, but my real name is Sarah Shaidi. What they do here is take away everything from us, including our original clothes and names and replace them with stuff they make. My friends and I, we come from royal families, families that ruled the societies where we once lived, families that were killed by Frasisco's henchmen after we were kidnapped, not ever knowing we were gone due to clones created by scientists that work for that horrible king. We have nothing left, but we still want to find a safe place to live, a place where we can show our true selves and find new families who will care about us and not treat us like slaves. We cling on to our real names in secret, hoping to reveal them once we're free. Heidi here is one of the few who has forgotten her real name. The only thing she remembers of her old life is her brother. Apparently, they had a close bond and he was very kind to her. Recently, there have been rumors going around that he is still alive. Heidi wants to see him again very badly. Our plan is to all go to her home once we're free. We'll all help her search for her brother together and then we'll see each other all the time once we find new families."

"We'll help as much as we can." Chiro promised. "But first we have to find a way to get you all out of here safely."


	3. Kidnapped

Anna/Sarah and Heidi snuck quietly back to their dorm, unaware that they were being watched.

"So… those traitors went and asked for help, did they?" King Frasisco hissed. "Guards, bring me the boy that arrived today. I want him prisoner."

Chiro snuggled under the covers on his bed. The plan they'd made took a lot of chances, but it was still good. A shadow passed over him and he unknowingly breathed in some tranquilizer gas. The moment he closed his eyes, he was grabbed by Frasisco's guards, who had successfully disabled the alarm.

Antauri's eyes snapped open. Chiro was in danger. The silver monkey raced out of his room and into Chiro's. The teen was gone.

"Monkey Team! Wake up! Chiro's missing!" He yelled, pounding on his siblings' doors.

He raced down to the Command Center and started typing on the computer as the others woke up and followed.

"The alarm's been deactivated! Someone broke into the robot!" He shouted. He pulled up the surveillance.

"Frasisco's guards!" Nova gasped. "He must've seen Sarah and Heidi returning from the robot and wanted to stop us from helping."

"I'll bet he's going to offer to give Chiro back only if we leave at once." Sprx growled.

"We have to do something!" Gibson said. "There has to be a way we can help both the girls and Chiro!"

"Our best bet is to get this done before morning." Antauri said. "Nova, you, Sprx, and Otto go find the girls. Gibson and I will find Chiro."

The team agreed and raced out of the robot and towards the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

Heidi stretched out on her bed with a yawn. She was tired and they had a long day tomorrow.

"Anna, Heidi, report to the king immediately." A voice came over the loud speaker.

"What's going on?" Keila asked. "It's the middle of the night."

"Are you guys in trouble?" Janie put in.

"You'd better go now, or else." Gertrude added hesitantly. "Come back and tell us how it goes."

Sarah stood up. "Come on, Heidi." She helped her friend up and they walked towards the Throne Room together.

When they arrived, they saw the five monkeys being held by guards, but no sign of the boy.

"Oh no." Heidi squealed. "Is this our fault?"

"Yes, Heidi. I believe it is." King Frasisco snickered. "Monkeys, make a choice. These girls or your boy?"

Sarah gulped. Heidi turned and ran.

"Get her back here!" King Frasisco ordered.

"Heidi!" Sarah yelled.

Heidi didn't listen. She knew what was going on and where the boy who had promised to help them was. She also knew she didn't have much time.

She broke open the door to the slaughterer's room and knocked the teen out of the way just as the knife came down. It slightly scraped her ankle but did no serious damage.

She started shaking the unconscious boy, desperate to wake him up.

'They must've used tranquilizer on him.' She realized. 'I've got to get him out of here.'

She grabbed a weapon and fought off the slaughterer and his two henchmen, vaguely remembering her and her brother trying to copy moves from a television show they used to watch together. What was that show called again? 'The Sun Riders'?

She shook off the memory and kept fighting until she won. Then, she heaved the boy onto her back and raced to her dorm room.

"Heidi, the guards just came in here looking for you." Keila said. Then, spotting the boy on Heidi's back, she added. "What happened?"

"Long story. Hide him. At least until he wakes up." Heidi responded. "Don't let him out of your sight and be ready to leave for good. I'll be back. I promise. If I need help, you'll know."

With that said, she raced out of the room and through a maze of hallways she knew well.

Keila, Janie and Gertrude hid the boy under the covers on one of their beds.

"What if the guards come in and find him?" Janie asked tentatively. "We'll be in big trouble."

"Heidi said to be ready to leave for good." Gertrude pointed out. "So let's get our, and hers and Sarah's, I mean Anna's, stuff together before he wakes up."

"Good plan." Keila agreed.

Janie just nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Heidi darted into the Throne Room, but didn't even have time to catch her breath before she was grabbed by some guards.

"Let go of me!" She growled. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You ran away after I summoned you. That is doing something wrong." King Frasisco responded.

Heidi tore her gaze from the king's eyes and looked around. A bunch of guards had managed to knock out the monkeys, who were laying on the ground unconscious. Sarah was still awake, but being held by two guards. Was she the only one who could do anything right now?

"I have a few questions." She mustered up the nerve to say. "And you're going to answer them."

"Heidi! What are you doing?" Sarah gasped.

Heidi ignored her. "First of all, what did you do to my family? Where are they?"

"They're dead." King Frasisco smirked. "My associate Jose made sure of it."

"I don't believe you anymore." Heidi snapped. "And what's my real name? I want to know."

"Doesn't matter. Your name is now Heidi." King Frasisco's grin got bigger. "You're not getting anything out of me, kid. I'm the king and you're the servant. Get that back into your head."

"Servants get paid." Heidi said. "We don't."

"Take her to the slaughterer's. I don't like servants who talk back." King Frasisco ordered.

Heidi stamped on the guards' feet, causing them to let go. Then, she snatched their weapons and fought back.

"We need back-up in the Throne Room!" One guard shouted into a walkie-talkie. "Help!"

The fight had begun.

Chiro moaned quietly.

"He's waking up." A faraway voice whispered.

Chiro opened his eyes to find three girls leaning over him.

He sat up quickly and the blood rushed to his head.

"What do you want with me?" He snapped weakly, and then groaned.

"We want to help you." A blue haired, blue eyed, girl answered. "Heidi asked us to hide you and be ready to leave for good. We were just following her instructions. She can really act like a leader at times, but at other times, she can be just as helpless as the rest of us. I'm Gertrude, by the way, and this is Keila and Janie." Both of the other girls had brown hair, but Keila had green eyes and Janie had brown.

"I'm Chiro. It's nice to meet you." Chiro said.

He sat up and hit his head on the top bunk.

"Sorry, we should've warned you." Keila said.

"Heidi might need help." Chiro decided. "I'm going to find her."

"No! She said to hide you!" Gertrude protested. "We can't let you just go out and get yourself in trouble!"

"Sorry. I'm not a hider." Chiro shrugged and went for the door.

Janie jumped in front of him. "Then, let us come with you. We won't get in the way. We promise."

Chiro nodded, remembering his promise to help them. Funny how things get turned around so easily.

"Alright." He said. "But let's hurry."


	6. Chapter 6

Heidi hit down yet another guard. The monkeys had woken up and were helping her, while Sarah was watching with her back to a wall.

"You might as well stop fighting, monkeys." King Frasisco snickered. "Your boy is dead. My accomplice made sure of it."

The monkeys paused for a moment.

"No…" Sarah whispered.

The yellow monkey punched a guard that was coming at her. "You're lying! He's perfectly fine!"

"And how would you know that? The boy was unconscious, unable to defend himself, and I ordered that he be killed." King Frasisco smirked. "And there was no chance of him being saved in time."

"It'll take more than that to kill someone!" Heidi yelled. "Especially when there are other people who know where you sent him!"

"Why you little…" King Frasisco began, but was cut off by a green laser beam that threw him off his throne.

"Chiro!" The monkeys shouted.

'That name…' Heidi was distracted for a moment. 'Just like…' Her thoughts were cut off when she was hit by a guard.

"Heidi!" Sarah screamed and raced to her friend's side.

Heidi pushed herself up. "You need to get somewhere safe, Sarah. I'll be fine."

"But…" Sarah stammered.

"I'll be fine, Sarah." Heidi repeated. "Get somewhere safe."

Sarah hesitated for another second and then nodded and hurriedly hid.

Heidi got back up, grabbed a weapon, and started fighting again.

Chiro was battling hard against King Frasisco, who wasn't willing to give in easily. The guards were trying to distract the teen in order to give the king an advantage, but Chiro stayed focused.

Slowly but surely, the number of unconscious (but definitely still alive) guards grew, and eventually, even the king fell.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" The king asked.

"For what you've done, killing you would be merciful, but we're not murderers." Chiro said. "I'd say a life in prison would be the best punishment for you."

"You can't do that. Who would rule my people?" The king smirked.

"They'll find someone kind to do it. Someone who treats their people with care." Chiro replied.

Citizens who'd heard the commotion slowly crowded into the room.

"What happened here?" One asked.

Sarah, Keila, Gertrude, and Janie came out and explained everything.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Another citizen asked.

The girls stated their true names and where they'd come from. Sarah came from Earth, Keila was actually named Kara Sane and came from Helia, Gertrude was actually named Molleah Narnie and came from Jolto, and Janie was actually named Irene Heldeen and came from Yelbo.

After the Hyper Force sent the ex-king and his associates away to an outer space prison, they encountered a lot of questioning, which they attempted to answer as calmly as possible (Sprx reached his limit after half an hour of it). Soon it was agreed that the girls would be taken back to Shuggazoom City where the Hyper Force would watch over and protect them in case Frasisco ever broke free.

Finally, they were on their way home.


	7. Brother and Sister

Heidi sighed and withdrew her hand from the door. What if she was wrong? She'd be totally embarrassing herself. But what if she was right? She had to take that chance.

Chiro opened the door. "I sensed you outside my room. Is something wrong, Heidi?"

"It's… about my brother…" Heidi hesitated again.

"You said you thought he was on Shuggazoom. Are you second-guessing yourself?" Chiro seemed concerned about her.

"His name…" Heidi stopped again, and then forced herself to say it. "He has the same first name as you, and now that I think about it, we both have black hair and blue eyes. Did… did you ever have a little sister?"

Chiro was surprised by the question. His mouth fell open a little.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to really invade on your family life, but I have to know. I have to know if you're my brother." Heidi said quickly, almost regretting the words she was pushing out of her mouth.

Chiro was silent for a while. Heidi turned to go, but he grabbed her arm.

"Yes…" He whispered almost inaudibly. "The answer's yes. I had a little sister. Her name was Amy and she died when she was five. A man named Jose set up dynamite in our house. When I tried to save her, he shot us both. I barely survived. From what I know, Amy didn't survive. Nor did our parents."

King Frasisco's words echoed through Heidi's head. 'They're dead. My associate Jose made sure of it.'

"And her name was Amy?" She didn't even realize she was asking out loud until Chiro confirmed it. "That name… It rings a bell… And I was five when I was kidnapped and replaced by a clone. My brother's, and my, last name is Davis. Is… is that…"

"It is…" Chiro looked as if he might faint. "It's my last name too."

"Does that mean…" Heidi began.

Just then, Chiro passed out.

Heidi quickly roused the monkeys and let them know. Since Chiro's room was closer, they laid him down on the bed in there.

"No fever." Gibson pointed out. "It's probably just exhaustion. We did so much fighting today and he's been recovering from something lately. He'll probably wake up in the morning as his normal self. Let's all give him some space."

"Actually, Gibson, can I stay in here?" Heidi asked. "I want to be here when he wakes up."

"Ok, Heidi, but don't get too close. If he's sick, we don't want you catching it too." Gibson cautioned.

"Alright, Gibson, I won't." Heidi gave a small wave.

Chiro woke up a few minutes later with a moan. "Amy…"

Heidi hesitated. Should she act like she was Amy? She didn't know if she was, but it was too much of a coincidence for her not to be, and the name did sound like something that belonged to her.

"Amy?" Chiro was staring at her. "Are you really Amy or was it a weird dream?"

"The conversation we had wasn't a dream." Heidi said. "And King Frasisco did admit to me that he'd sent a man named Jose to kill my family."

"So the person I tried to save from the fire, the person who died from both gunshot and smoke, it was a clone?" Chiro tried to put two and two together.

"I think so, and saving me from a fire does sound like something he would do." Heidi answered. She spotted the Sun Riders poster that was hanging in Chiro's room. "We used to watch 'The Sun Riders' together. Because of them, my brother wanted to be a hero. That's also how I learned how to fight."

"If all this is true, then your brother is a hero. A protector of Shuggazoom City." Chiro smiled.

"Really?" Heidi asked.

"If your brother and I are the same person." Chiro replied.

"Which I think is true." Heidi put in.

"That means you never died in the fire. You were being held prisoner on another planet." Chiro frowned. "If I'd only known, I would've come sooner."

Heidi scooted closer. "So my real name is Amy?"

"It's too much of a coincidence for you not to be." Chiro scooted closer as well.

"What's past is past. What matters now is that we're together again." Heidi/Amy decided, and she and Chiro shared a sibling embrace.


	8. Telling the Others the News

"Don't tell me the kid still hasn't woken up." Sprx grumbled. "Is he trying to skip out on training or something, because it's not going to work?"

"Give him a break, Sprx." Nova said. "He fainted last night. We don't even know why."

"Hey!" Sarah came running around the corner. "We were wondering if you could teach us a few moves! Please?"

"Please?" Molleah, Kara, and Irene put in. "Please?"

"If that's what you really want, we won't mind." Nova agreed.

"Yay!" The four girls cheered.

"Hey, where's Heidi?" Kara asked.

"She's with Chiro." Gibson said. "Speaking of which, I'd better check on him. He passed out last night."

"Why?" Molleah asked.

"We don't know. Heidi was the one who woke us up because of it. Maybe she knows." Antauri replied.

"Let's go ask!" Irene urged. She raced Sarah, Molleah, and Kara upstairs.

They burst into Chiro's room, surprising him and Amy. The Monkey Team hurried after them.

"I win!" Kara bragged, causing laughter to fill the room.

"Hey, what're you looking at?" Irene asked, spotting the photo album that Chiro and Amy had been examining before their arrival.

Chiro closed it quietly, choosing to let Amy do the talking.

"We have fantastic news!" Amy beamed. "You'll never believe what we found out!"

The Monkey Team was confused. The girls were excited.

"Tell us!" Sarah urged. "You have to tell us!"

Amy's expression turned mischievous. "I don't know. Maybe I'll tell you later."

"Heidi!" The girls groaned.

"It's not Heidi anymore! It's Amy!" Amy chattered. "It's too much of a coincidence for it not to be true and the name's totally familiar! You see, I had to find out so I went and asked Chiro what he thought about it. It became clear after a couple minutes and we were both totally surprised. At least _I_ didn't faint when I first found out, but… Ow!" Chiro had punched her in the arm. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! But it's true!" Chiro looked down at the photo album and started leafing through it again. "Either way, I, for one, am just happy we're together again." Chiro glanced at her with a small smile.

"Well, this is quite a turnout." Antauri finally said after a long uncomfortable silence only filled by Chiro's turning the pages of the photo album. "We'll be back on Shuggazoom soon. Chiro, we'll give you and Amy a little more time together, okay?"

Chiro nodded. "Thanks, Antauri."

Everyone left the room.

"Well, they took that rather well." Amy commented.

"Maybe." Chiro hesitated. "Maybe not. I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"I mean it's a lot to take in." Chiro responded. "It might take a while for them to accept the fact that you're my sister." He turned to look at her. "Even I'm having a hard time accepting it. I keep telling myself it's not a trick. You're really here. But my mind is having trouble processing it."

"I can understand that. I didn't want to say it out loud, but, now that you have, I admit I'm having trouble processing it too." Amy confessed.

"Hey, want to watch 'The Sun Riders' together? Just like old times?" Chiro asked.

Amy grinned. "I'd love to."


	9. Mother's Birthday

Word had spread fast that Amy Davis was alive. She was eagerly welcomed back into the community, along with her friends. Half the city had offered to take care of one of the five girls. The Hyper Force had to focus on backgrounds and character so as not to choose the wrong families to take them in.

Chiro easily convinced Mr. Gakslapper, whom he entirely trusted, to take in his sister, and other families that were trustworthy to take in Sarah, Kara, Molleah, and Irene. These families agreed to let the girls see each other often, almost every day, and to send them to good schools where they could be quickly caught up and fully educated.

**One day, several weeks later…**

"Chiro? You wanted to take me somewhere? What are the flowers for?" Amy asked.

"Follow me." Chiro took her hand and led her to where their house used to be.

"Oh my!" Amy gasped. "This is what became of our home?"

"Do you remember what today is?" Chiro asked her.

"Um… August the 15th?" Amy figured that wasn't what he meant, but that was the date.

Chiro smiled sadly. "You don't remember. It's Mother's birthday."

Amy sighed and tears formed in her eyes.

"Please don't cry." Chiro wiped the tears away and handed her half the flowers he'd brought. "Lilies were her favorite flower. I buy her some and bring them here every year on her birthday. I would bring sunflowers for you on your birthday. And I bring seashells for Father on his birthday. I come here on my birthday too, just to remember the fun times we had together." He motioned to a gravestone that had been placed by where the front steps used to be. "Put the lilies there. I'll put mine down too."

Still crying, Amy carefully placed the bouquet on the gravestone. Chiro added his flowers to hers.

"I'm sorry you couldn't live to see this day, Mother." They whispered, not even realizing they were speaking in unison. "Wherever you are, I hope you're proud of us."

Amy glanced at Chiro. "Even after we, they, died, you would still celebrate our birthdays?"

"The few times I couldn't upset me greatly. It means a lot to me to do this." He responded. "You'll do it with me, right?"

"Of course! I'd be honored to!" Amy answered eagerly.

Chiro smiled. "Good. Now, do you want to get some holographic ice cream cones? My treat."

Amy giggled. "Thank you, Chiro. Hey, don't you have a girlfriend who'll be jealous when she sees you with me?"

"The first thing _his girlfriend_ got told when she got back in town was that his sister was actually alive." A voice interrupted. "There was actually a rush to be the first one to tell her."

"Hi, Jinmay. I didn't know you were back." Chiro turned to look at his girlfriend. "This is my little sister, Amy. Amy, this is my girlfriend, Jinmay."

"It's nice to meet you, Amy. I'm Jinmay." Jinmay offered her hand to Amy.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jinmay." Amy took the hand being offered to her and shook it. "So… how did you two meet?"

"I saw two boys named BT and Glenny making fun of her and stopped them." Chiro answered. "No need to go into detail."

"Right. Don't tell her about how you saw me while you were cleaning the robot, accidently cut your safety ropes, and nearly cracked your head open." Jinmay teased.

"How'd you find out about that?" Chiro questioned, his cheeks completely red. Amy was laughing her head off.

"Sprx told me." Jinmay was laughing too. "He thought I should know."

"I've got to come up with something gruesome to do to him when I get home." Chiro mumbled.

"Count me in! It'll be fun!" Amy said, trying to stop laughing.

Chiro smiled at her. "Now, about those holographic ice cream cones…"


	10. Missing

"Good night, Jinmay!" Chiro and Amy called as they parted ways with Jinmay.

Chiro turned to Amy. "You're going to be late for dinner if we don't hurry."

"Let me guess. Hover burgers again?" Amy said sarcastically.

"He runs a hover burger shop. What do you expect?" Chiro replied. "And you never know when they're going to do something different."

"In that case, let's go!" Amy took off running. "Catch me if you can!"

"Amy, wait up! You never know what can happen if you're found in a place alone at night!" Chiro shouted after her, rushing to catch up.

Amy slowed down. "I thought Shuggazoom City was a safe place."

"Nowhere is without its dangers." Chiro responded. They reached Mr. Gakslapper's house. "Have a good night's rest. See you soon."

"Bye, Chiro!" Amy opened the door and went inside. Chiro turned and left.

He was halfway home when something, or someone, attacked him from behind and knocked him unconscious.

**Later that evening…**

"Has anyone seen Chiro?" Antauri asked. "I haven't seen him since this morning."

"The kid was planning on spending the day with his sister." Sprx answered. "I never saw him come back."

"Same here." Nova said. "He should've returned by now."

"Let's call Amy." Gibson suggested. "Maybe she knows."

**At Mr. Gakslapper's house…**

"Amy! Phone for you!" Mr. Gakslapper called.

"Coming!" Amy replied. She hurried into the room in her pajamas.

"It's the Monkey Team." Mr. Gakslapper told her.

"Got it!" Amy took the phone from him. After a few seconds, the color drained from her face. "But… He dropped me off two hours ago. He was headed straight home." A few more seconds passed. "Count me and the girls in. He has to be somewhere." She hung up the phone and then started dialing Sarah's number.

"What is it, Amy?" Mr. Gakslapper asked.

"Chiro's missing. He never returned home after he dropped me off." Amy explained. "Hi Sarah. Yes, something is wrong. My brother's gone missing. We're conducting a search. We'll meet at the robot in ten minutes. Tell Irene. I'll call Molleah and Kara. Thanks. Bye."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you going out there in the middle of the night. Anything could happen." Mr. Gakslapper said.

"I've got to find Chiro. I can't lose him again." Amy said. "Molleah? Chiro's missing. We need to find him. The robot in ten minutes. You'll call Kara? Thanks. Bye. I'll bring a flashlight and I won't be alone. I'll have someone with me at all times."

"I guess I have no chance of stopping you. You seem determined and I can understand why." Mr. Gakslapper sighed. "Okay, but you're going to get dressed first, right?"

Amy managed a small smile. "Of course. You don't expect me to go out in my pajamas, do you?"

"No." Mr. Gakslapper replied. "I definitely don't."

**Meanwhile…**

Chiro groaned and opened his eyes to find himself behind bars. He quickly sat up, a little too fast.

With a hand on his head, he crawled closer to the bars.

To his surprise, they disappeared, but then a hand came out of the darkness and picked him up by the cuff of his shirt.

He found himself face to face with Jose.


	11. Jose Again

"What do you want?" Chiro growled, struggling to get loose.

"There's no use struggling, boy." Jose replied. "I've inserted a drug to make sure you can't fight back."

"You haven't answered my question." Chiro retorted.

"You're going to tell me where you took those girls you kidnapped." Jose responded. "And where you sent King Frasisco."

"I didn't kidnap them; I _rescued_ them; and he's not a king; he's a criminal." Chiro stalled.

Jose threw him into a wall and then picked him up again. "Tell me where they are."

"Never! I'll never tell you!" Chiro shouted.

Jose threw him once more. "Then I will torture it out of you. My master _will_ be free."

"Torture me all you want, you won't get answers from me." Chiro slowly pushed himself up. "I won't let you hurt those girls any more than you already have."

Jose grinned. "You're a stubborn boy. No matter. I shall change your mind."

**Sunrise…**

"We've searched all night." Irene said. "There's no sign of him."

"Wait." Amy saw something in the middle of the sidewalk. She picked it up. "This is his communicator."

"Do you think Chiro doesn't want to be found?" Irene asked.

"Quite the opposite." Amy replied. She turned to look at her friend. "I think he's been kidnapped."


	12. Chiro's Communicator

"Can you sense him, Antauri?" Nova asked.

"I've been trying, Nova." Antauri sighed. "I think he might be too far away."

"Meet back at the robot." Sprx said via communicator. "Irene and Amy found a clue."

Everyone hurried back to the robot.

"It's Chiro's communicator." Amy explained. "We found it abandoned on the ground. I think he's been kidnapped."

"That explains why he never returned to the robot." Sarah said.

"And why we haven't managed to find him." Kara put in.

"Girls, you need to go home and get some sleep." Antauri ordered. "We'll see what we can get out of the communicator."

"You think it can tell us what happened?" Amy asked anxiously.

"Maybe. Maybe not. There's no knowing until we try." Gibson said. "But there's not much you can do if you're deprived of sleep. Not to mention your adoptive parents will be worried."

Amy nodded. "You're right. Although I will hardly be able to sleep knowing that my brother is in danger, we need to return home and show our new families that we are all right. C'mon girls."

She and her friends turned and walked away, while the Monkey Team and Jinmay went inside the robot.

"Antauri, can you use the Power Primate to figure out what happened?" Sprx asked.

"I can try." Antauri stopped walking and activated his powers. After a moment, he spoke again. "Amy was right. Chiro was attacked and kidnapped, but I couldn't make out the face of his captor. I suspect it was someone who works for Frasisco."

"That would make sense, but why Chiro? Why not one of us?" Nova questioned.

"Not only does Chiro know where all the girls and Frasisco are, but, as Amy's brother, he's also got a connection to them. Not to mention he was alone and off guard when it happened." Antauri answered. "Gibson, try to find some signal of him. We have to find him before Frasisco's henchmen decide to hurt him."

Gibson ran over to the computer in the Command Center. "Already on it."

"Everyone else, try to get some sleep." Antauri continued. "We're going to need all our strength in order to rescue Chiro."


	13. Tricked and Located

Chiro gasped for air as Jose choked him.

"You _will_ tell me where they are!" Jose hissed.

As Chiro began to lose consciousness, the evil man dropped him.

"Be glad I need you alive, boy, because you'd be dead by now if I didn't." Jose growled.

Chiro locked eyes with him. "You might as well kill me. I'll never tell you."

Jose grinned. "Oh, you'll tell me all right. Just you wait and see."

As Chiro glared at him, the door burst open.

"Nova!" The teen cried. "Man, am I glad to see you!"

"Hang on, Chiro! I'll get you out of here!" Nova's voice sounded all weird as she grabbed him under the arms, blasted a hole in the roof, and flew away.

As they escaped, Chiro couldn't help but glance back. Why wasn't Jose doing anything about this? He suddenly felt uneasy.

A couple of hours passed as they flew. Suddenly, Chiro saw large tentacles in the distance.

His eyes widened as it occurred to him why Jose had let them escape.

He started struggling, but the clone Nova had a firm grip on him. It wasn't long before he was dangling just out of reach above the creature that had been in the distance moments ago.

"Speak." The clone ordered. "Tell me where they are or I'll drop you."

Trembling, Chiro let one word slip his tongue.

"Never."

**Meanwhile…**

"I've got it!" Gibson announced. "There's a Power Primate signature in the Zone of Wasted Years. It must be Chiro!"

"Let's hope so." Amy said, having returned with her friends. "I really want him to be all right."

"Let's get going." Nova suggested. "The sooner we get to him, the better."

The group powered up the Super Robot and headed for the Zone of Wasted Years.

"I'm worried this has something to do with us, girls." Amy told her friends.

"I worry that too." Sarah replied. "It hasn't been long since we were rescued and nobody has tried to get us back yet. Nobody's tried to find out where the Hyper Force sent Frasisco either."

"Do you think whoever kidnapped Chiro did it for information?" Irene asked. "They don't know exactly where we are. Maybe they want him to tell them."

"That makes sense." Molleah put in. "But if that's the case, we'll be giving them just what they want by going to them. We should hide in the robot while the monkeys and Jinmay go in for the rescue."

Amy stood up. "No way! I'm not going to stand back and watch while my brother is in danger!"

"Amy, it might be the best course of action." Kara said.

"I don't care about the best course of action! I only care about Chiro!" Amy snapped. "I'm going! You can't stop me!"

The other girls sighed.

"Well, I'm not going to hide while you're in danger." Sarah decided. "I'm coming too."

Molleah, Kara, and Irene exchanged glances.

"I don't feel safe being here without one of you." Kara said. "Count me in."

"Me too." Irene added.

"Me three." Molleah put in.

"Great!" Amy clapped her hands together. "Let's get this show on the road!"


	14. Monster

Inside The Monster

Chiro struggled to get out of the monster's mouth, but with the drug that Jose had injected in him, it was very difficult.

Suddenly, a lasso slipped over him and he was pulled out of the pit.

He looked up at his rescuer. It was Jose.

"Will you talk now?" The criminal hissed. "This is your last chance."

Chiro shook his head.

"Shame. I'm sure your friends will miss you." Jose cut the rope and pushed him back in with the monster.

Knowing now that Jose was watching his demise with a grin, Chiro fought harder. He managed to get out of the mouth, but the monster pulled him back in with its tentacles.

Soon, the teenager was swallowed.

**Later…**

The Super Robot arrived at the spot where Gibson had located the power primate signature just for everyone to stare in horror at the monster it came from.

"Well, there's a possibility he's _not_ in there." Gibson said sheepishly.

"I'm afraid not, Gibson." Antauri said. "I can sense his presence coming from inside that monster. I think he's been eaten."

"Is he at least alive?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, but weak." Antauri replied. A moment later, his eyes widened. "Amy!"

Everyone spun around. The girl was gone. Gibson quickly pulled up the outside surveillance.

"Oh no! Amy! Don't!" Kara cried, but Amy couldn't hear her.

Even if she could, she probably wouldn't have listened.

**Outside…**

Amy approached the creature quickly, being careful to avoid the tentacles.

Swiftly, she jumped into the monster's mouth and pushed down the throat.

She had to find her brother before he passed away from blood loss or something. Also, before he was digested.

"Hang in there, Chiro. I'll find you." She whispered, shoving her way through the digestive tract.

Finally, she caught a glance of something red and skin color. She hurried towards it.

As she got closer, she was more and more sure that it was Chiro, and it was.

Once she got close enough, she shook him. "Chiro! Quick! Wake up!"

Chiro's eyelids fluttered open. "Amy? Is it really you?"

"Yes! Chiro, we've got to get out of here!" Amy said desperately.

"Amy… I'm… I'm sorry…" Chiro's eyes closed and his breathing slowed.

"Chiro! No!" Amy cried. "I've got to get him to Gibson!"

She quickly lifted her brother onto her back and looked around for a way out.

"The fastest way would be to follow the digestive system. I hope he can handle it." She murmured to herself before setting off.

**Need ideas on how to describe their journey through the digestive system! Help please! I can't update without it!**


	15. Escape From Inside the Monster

**Sorry for the long wait. We all know about that horrible little thing called writer's block. Here's what finally came out:**

Amy trudged through the slime that was the stomach, looking for something to bring her further into the digestive system.

A bug with ten legs that came up to her knees came towards her. Amy shifted Chiro's weight on her back and ignored it.

The bug grabbed Chiro's foot in its mouth and started chewing on it. As soon as Amy noticed this, she kicked the bug in the head before squashing it by jumping up and down on it.

Blood came out of Chiro's foot; he was missing his little toe.

Amy bit her lip. She couldn't stay in the stomach much longer; more of those bugs would come.

As if on cue, five more bugs appeared out of the slime and surrounded them.

Getting an idea, Amy jumped onto the back of one of the bugs and jumped from bug to bug until all five were dead. It came back to haunt her as twice as many came to avenge their friends.

Amy backed up against a wall. There was nowhere to go. She was surrounded by bugs on three out of four sides and a wall on the remaining side.

Suddenly, the ground came out from under her and she screamed as she and Chiro slid down a long, slimy tube, racing past the monster's blood cells and coming to a stop just above a wall that came apart then together then apart then together.

Amy knew if she wasn't careful she'd get crunched. On her back, Chiro gave a moan, reminding her she didn't have much time.

She backed up and darted through the wall as it began to open. It crunched together behind her, catching some of her hair.

She was just breathing a sigh of relief when the ground opened up again and she screamed again as she and Chiro went down another, even longer, slimy tube.

There's was another wall just like the one from before, but there was no space on the other side.

Amy noticed a stick nearby. It was also slimy, but it would serve her purpose.

She gently placed Chiro on the ground, grabbed the stick, stuck it through the hole, and started digging.

After a few minutes, there was enough space to step through, so Amy picked up Chiro again and did just that.

Unfortunately, the dug-out area wasn't stable enough and Amy and Chiro slid down the side of the canyon, kept against the wall by the monster.

When this final slide ended, they were directly below the creature. It was pitch-black and Amy couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. She felt around to find Chiro had landed near her. Checking his pulse, she found there wasn't much time left.

"HELP!" She yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth. "I'M BELOW THE MONSTER! HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE!"

She dropped her arms and her right hand bumped against a lump in her pocket. She pulled it out to find she had Chiro's communicator with her.

Quickly, she activated it. "Monkey Team! Girls! Can you hear me?!"

Sprx answered. "We hear you, kid. Where are you?"

"I'm below the monster. Chiro's in bad shape. I don't think he'll last much longer." Amy told him.

"Leave it to us! We'll be down there in a moment! Hang in there!" Sprx told her.

"Please hurry!" Amy said before breaking the connection. Kneeling by her brother, she repeated. "Please hurry…"

**Meanwhile…**

"Gibson, the Fist Rocket 4 has a drill, right?" Sprx asked.

"Where are they?" Gibson replied.

"Directly below the monster." Sprx said. "Amy said we have to hurry."

"Leave it to me." Gibson turned and rushed to the Fist Rocket 4.

**Meanwhile…**

Amy looked up when she heard the drill. She grabbed Chiro and hurried away from the sound so they wouldn't be crushed.

A light blinded her as the Fist Rocket 4 burst through the canyon wall and she closed her eyes.

Gibson jumped out and rushed over to the two humans. He examined Chiro quickly before grabbing Amy by the arm and dragging both her and Chiro to the Fist Rocket 4.

Once they were all inside, he turned the Fist Rocket 4 around and drilled up to the surface, reattaching to the Super Robot and rushing Chiro to the healing chambers.

The rest of the team and Amy's friends joined them as Gibson placed Chiro inside one of the healing chambers.

"Will he be all right?" Sarah asked.

"It's hard to say right now. He's lost a lot of blood." Gibson said.

"I tried to get him here as fast as I could! I really did, but…" Amy began.

"And it's thanks to you he even has a chance, Amy." Gibson interrupted. "No matter what happens, remember you tried your best."

"I'll set a course for Shuggazoom." Nova said. "It's been a long day."

She left the room. One by one, the rest of the group followed until only Amy and Gibson were left.

Amy sat down on the floor. "I'm not leaving."

Gibson sighed. "I'll let the others know. I'll be coming in and out throughout the night to check on you guys. If anything happens, let me know immediately."

"Okay. Thanks, Gibson." Amy said. She lay down on the floor as soon as Gibson left.

It was going to be a long night.

**Took me a while to get this done, but at least Amy and Chiro are out of the monster. I hope to update soon, but if I don't, know you can blame that darn thing called writer's block.**


End file.
